User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Divas in the Big Screen
As a Diva fan, it upsets me that it took 12 years for WWE to finally put a Diva in one of their films. I have seen a number of the WWE Studios movies, such as See No Evil, Knucklehead, and of course, all four movies from The Marine series. I have loved the ones I have watched, but for years, I have wanted to see a Diva in these films. We wouldn't see a Diva in a WWE Studios film until last year, when Summer Rae co-starred with The Miz in the fourth Marine film. Summer Rae played lethal villainess Rachel Dawes in the film; not a stretch for Summer, as she's been evil for most of her WWE career. Summer Rae won't be the last Diva to appear in a WWE Studios-produced film, as Paige will be featured with Miz in the upcoming holiday film, Santa's Little Helper. ''She's not the only former two-time WWE Divas Champion to appear in the film. Former Diva Maryse Ouellet (Miz's wife) will be in the film as well. Also, Lana just filmed her movie, ''Interrogation, which also stars WWE Hall of Famer Edge. I'm elated that Divas are finally appearing in the movies, but this could have happened a lot sooner. One Diva I've wanted to see in one of these movies is Beth Phoenix. WWE Studios doesn't discriminate when it comes to genres. They do comedy, action, drama, and even horror. Clearly, Beth would fit well in an action packed role, either as a cop or as a hired gun, as long as she's packing heat. Kelly Kelly is another Diva I would have loved to have seen in a film. With her "girl next door" look, she'd definitely belong in the comedy genre; probably as a love interest. If there is one Diva I've wanted to see in a movie the most, however, it was Eve Torres. Eve has actually done some acting after her WWE career ended in 2013. She had a bit role as Chancara in Scorpion King 4, but I really enjoyed her appearance in the short lived TV series, Matador. Eve was the reason why I watched that show, but I ended up loving it as a whole. The former three-time Divas Champion played Reyna Flores, a former soccer star turned sports reporter. It's because of this that I have often thought that Eve would have been golden in one of WWE's movies, either as a leading lady or as a villainous femme fatale. While they have missed the boat on putting Divas in their movies earlier than they did, I'm glad that the women of WWE are showcasing their acting chops. In fact, I do have one small suggestion. If WWE does a fifth Marine movie, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did, they should feature a Diva as the Marine. And I have the perfect Diva for the role: Charlotte. Charlotte reminds me a lot of actress Adrianne Palicki, who has done her share of action packed projects, including currently playing Bobbi "Mockingbird" Morse on Agents of SHIELD. Both are tall, physically fit, and look like they can really kick some keister. Charlotte would be perfect for any action packed role, but I really, really want her to follow in the footsteps of John Cena, Ted Dibiase Jr., and The Miz and become the latest Marine. Plus, it would be the latest and biggest step in WWE's Divas Revolution; having a Diva playing the lead in one of their movies. And let's put the Bellas in a live-action movie. Brie and Nikki's only movie appearance was in this year's Flintstones ''movie, but it would be nice to see them make a physical appearance. I am looking forward to seeing ''Santa's Little Helper ''and ''Interrogation, and seeing Paige and Lana steal those films, respectively. But let's not stop there. Let's continue to showcase the Divas by putting them in the movies! Category:Blog posts